Torture Me
by CSI1983
Summary: When Grissom finally sees Sara, will he take what he's always wanted? What she's always wanted? heavy on the GSR


**Torture Me**

She needed to feel alive, to feel less worthless then she did right that second. He looked past her so often that when she stood in front of him she wondered how he could see her. He said nothing, just studied her with seemingly cold blue eyes. How could he do that? How could he not see her standing before him, her soul and heart scrubbed clean? She felt so totally raw that his eyes felt like salt on an open wound, the stinging flash of pain shooting through her. It settled to a distant throb as he continued to look her over, his eyes going from the top of her head to the tips of her shoes. She had yet to figure out how he had so much control over who she was, when she herself didn't know who she was from one day to the next. So many things in her past kept her hinged on the false belief that she was better then all that. But she knew that one slip, one misplaced step and she would topple over the edge and he would not be there this time. He would be somewhere else, somewhere far from her. Far from her wounded heart, away from her constantly fighting angels and demons.

He stood and removed himself from behind his desk and approached her, his eyes still trained to hers. She had no idea why he wanted to get so close to her, all she knew is that her body was zipping with heat, and she was sure her blood was boiling in her skin. She hated him at a distance but the moment he got close, she wanted nothing more then to have him kiss her. She was sure she would burst into a hot blue flame but what a way to go. He got closer still and she could feel his heated breath on her cheek, could feel the slight breeze shifting her hair from her skin. She could smell the mint from his toothpaste, the clean manly smell of him and her body was on instant alert, betraying her as he got closer. It didn't seem to matter what she thought anymore, her body had decided to have him. To dominate him, to possess him, to absorb him into her completely. He reached up and touched her hair and she wished that her hair had nerve endings so he could feel that first touch over and over again. He whispered something and she smiled. He loved it when he said her name, loved the sound of each letter rolling off his tongue, loved how it made her sound like his possession.

He moved closer still and she could feel his body heat radiating off him and colliding with hers. He pressed his lips against hers and the explosions began behind her eyes as she was absorbed into paradise, into a place that she had never been. His hands began to mark a path from her hips to her stomach, his fingers making the way to searing skin beneath. It would be too late to turn back, to gather some sanity and make an excuse to leave this office, to leave him behind. His hand touched her lower breast and she knew then that they would be making love here. He moved his mouth from hers to the soft flesh on her neck, sucking gently at the skin, moving down to her collarbone, inching open her shirt with every breath and bite. She was soon without her top and he started working on her bra, prolonging her torture and making her head spin into orbit. His fingers ran down her spine as he undid the strap, giving him even more access to her burning skin. She was sure now that she would die from this incredible heat, curled by the flame and reduced to ashes. His mouth was all over her now and she lost all thought as he touched her everywhere from the tips of her toes to the crook of her elbow, even her eyebrows got attention from his wonderful mouth. And when they finally became one, she knew that she would never be the same again. She would never be happy unless he was the one she was with, never wanted any other man to touch her unless it was him. She knew that he had finally seen her for the woman that she was, the woman that needed him as much as she knew he needed her.

All too soon it was over and the real world crept into her thoughts again. Her eyes found his and the flame began to burn at her insides again when he smiled at her. He didn't regret it. He would do this to her again, this beautiful torture that had made her come alive and feel real for the first time in a very long time. He said her name again, said the words she had been waiting all her life to her.

"I love you."

And with that she left the room. She didn't need anymore tonight. That would carry her through the night and many more. Until he came to torture her again.


End file.
